Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, an access node may use a network link to communicate with another access node while using a separate network link to communicate with a controller node. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established network to provide efficient communication services.
In certain circumstances, an access node may be unknown to proximate access nodes within the same communication system. For example, a newly established access node may not be known to its neighboring access nodes. A system designed to efficiently update access nodes about their neighboring access node would allow for an enhanced quality of service for the users of the system.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for managing access node neighbor relations. An application requirement associated with a wireless device in communication with a first access node may be determined. A neighbor reporting criteria may be calculated based on the determined application requirement. The first access node may then receive an identifier of a second access node from the wireless device. The second identifier may be transmitted from the wireless device in response to a reporting event triggered based on a first signal level of the first access node, a second signal level of the second access node, and the neighbor reporting criteria. It may be determined, based on the second identifier, if a communication link between the first access node and the second access node has been previously established. If not, a communication link between the first access node and second access node may be established.